Addicted
by lil kagome 15
Summary: Sakura must face the truth in the most awful way, though it's the truth no less. As she becomes addicted.[darkfic][sasak]


_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me… leave me alone!_

**Addicted**

Sakura sighed as she made her way past the open stores of the town, ignoring the warm greetings and urgent calls from her worried neighbors. She was a sight only for the sorest of eyes as she plodded her way to the hokage's office, her torso covered in blood, and her hair matted in the substance.

_It's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me._

She didn't carry with her the elegance she had left with, or the naivety she had been so known for. Her head was bowed, 'til you could hardly see the emerald orbs that now looked ghostly.

_It's like I can't breath, it's like I can't see anything, nothing but you._

She stood at the iron doors of the hokage's office, her pleads to be seen being overthrown by her own discouraged demeanor and un-polished appearance. She collapsed to her knees, her pain not from any injury, but from her own betrayal, and the casual-ness brought to life in such a thing.

_In my thoughts in my dreams, you're taking over me._

She heard Tsunade come out from the office, her gasp as clear as any scream heard throughout the entire compound. Sakura could smell the blood now covering her entire body as she looked up, her face illuminated by the torches hanging from the corridor's pale walls. "N-naruto's dead…"

_It's like I can't breath without you inside of me._

She sobbed out, her heart pounding as she clenched her fist, prepared once again to scream, until a hand was placed upon her shoulder, calming her shattered nerves as she sobbed out again, the one thing she had been trying to deny since the occurrence. "It was Sasuke who killed him damn it!"

_It's like I'm lost, it's like I'm giving up slowly._

The room seemed to grow deathly silent, as Sakura coughed, her eyes drained of all the hope that had once found life in the spark of them.

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down._

"He's… dead." She sobbed out once more, losing consciousness in Tsunade's arms, and for once in her life she didn't dream, nor did she cry. Her eyes were closed only in body, as her senses remained alert, her heart still thumping rapidly in her ears as she was laid to rest on a stark white hospital bed.

_I know I let you have all the powers, like the only company I seek is misery all around._

Sasuke had paid his respects and abandoned Naruto's body at the gate of Kanoha, with a note sent to only Sakura. Though he would have never known her reaction, he would have never seen the exasperated sigh she let out as she felt tears roll down her cheeks, memorizing his oath to sacrifice everything to gain any possible power. He had killed his one friend, only leaving her alive to carry the message. When had he become so uncaring? When had he decided to cut ties already severed from his indignations?

_And I know these forces in my head are mine alone._

She had found herself above Kanoha, her eyes burning to only get away. She knew the memories would haunt her, but it was a different kind of haunting. She felt the need to see him do it again, to watch him clear his name from every section of her mind, as her senses pleaded it to insanity. She crouched down to her knees, dropping the sand held between her paling fingers.

_It's like I'm not me._

She had watched Naruto's eyes close for the final time, cried out as he had whispered desperately the name of his killer, the name he had hoped would remain sacred. She had passed on this name to her friends, leaving them stunned at the harsh actions of their former ally and friend.

_It's like I'm running from you all the time._

She had suffered the most, she had worn the most of his sufferings, and yet her only hope was that she would see him again. It was a sick thing, an awful joke her mind had formed as a mechanism of truth. She was addicted, like to a drug, to the truth he had shown her that day, that pain he had made her suffer brought her only further towards destruction. She watched the sand run out, her eyes closing as she fell, clearly remembering once again her savior, who was also the murder of her best friend.

_It's like I'm addicted to you._


End file.
